


Memories of the Heart

by udonge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonge/pseuds/udonge
Summary: Hecatia reminisces about her past with Junko.





	Memories of the Heart

It was a miserable day in hell, but then again, it always was. Being its goddess wasn't easy, but Hecatia didn't let it bring her down, most of the time. It was a lot of work, governing over every hell, but having three bodies helped, and much of the actual journey to it was governed by others on the Sanzu. She even got visitors occasionally, and today was one of those days.

She had been preparing her dwelling for quite a while now, it looked pretty bad, but well, it was hell. She let out a sigh, she didn't know why she really bothered. Oh well, Junko would be here soon anyway. Speaking of the devil-- not Hecatia, but her visitor, she seemed to be drifting in now.

Junko knelt before her, "O Great goddess of Hell, have mercy on my soul."

Hecatia laughed, "Don't you ever get tired of that joke? You must have been here a thousand times by now."

Junko stood up, the corners of her mouth curled into a slight smile, "Well, it always seems to make _you_ laugh."

"Fair enough," Hecatia replied, "Did that Yama from Gensokyo give you any trouble crossing the Sanzu this time?"

Junko shook her head, "She's used to seeing me by now. After all, it's been a while since I came to hell to visit you for the first time."

Hecatia brewed some tea as the two continued talking, "Oh, you were so young back then! It was a little after we met, right?"

 

* * *

 

 

It was another day on the job for goddess of hell, Hecatia Lapislazuli. She took her job seriously, and put on a serious face for the fairies of hell and all the damned souls, but it had been quite a long day, and in truth, she was tired. In her throne, she sat down and took a deep breath.

"I'm exhausted," she said, slumping in her throne.

"Too tired to even talk to me?" a voice interjected.

Hecatia jumped. How had someone gotten into the throne room without her knowing? She spun around to look at the intruder. It was a lovely young woman with long golden blonde hair, wearing some elegant red and yellow robes over a black dress and a traditional Chinese crown. It was someone she recognized.

"Junko? How did you get in here?" the goddess asked the young woman.

"Oh, when you know the goddess of hell, it's easy to get in, apparently."

Junko was someone Hecatia had met by chance when Houyi, a man married to the immortal Chang'e, had killed Junko's son and shot down the suns that gave hell the light they needed to exist strongly. The two had worked together to kill Houyi, but his wife, Chang'e had escaped. Thus the Junko and Hecatia had met in their pursuit of Chang'e, and agreed to work together to locate her and exact their revenge.

"So why have you come today? Have you located Chang'e?" Hecatia inquired.

Junko pouted, "I have, but I didn't like how you asked that. Can't a woman just come to see her favorite hell goddess?"

Hecatia sighed, "You're sweet, but you know you shouldn't come into hell without a good reason. Those who aren't dead or my fairies aren't really supposed to be here."  
  
Junko laughed, "So you'd rather I kept what I've learned about Chang'e to myself?"

Hecatia scrambled to recover, "No, no! Please share."

Junko smiled at her, "Alright, alright, Chang'e has been imprisoned on the moon for drinking the Hourai elixir, it seems."

"I see... yes, that would make sense. The moon's hell is less crowded than the rest, but the spirits there always complain that they could have had a shot at immortality." said Hecatia.

"But that can wait!" said Junko. "Let's catch up! It's been a while.

Hecatia laughed, "Yes, let's!"

 

* * *

 

 

"And that was how it went!" Hecatia finished reminiscing, "You were so much more witty and charming back then... not that you're not, now."

Junko kept a straight face, "Yeah... why were we talking about that, anyway? I mean, I don't mind, but aren't we supposed to be working together to kill Chang'e? We haven't come up with a plan in a while... though I don't mind playing the long game, I just haven't heard you talk about it in so long."

Hecatia frowned a little. She was always like this nowadays.

"...Yes, Junko, honey, I know..."

Junko frowned a little back, "You seem a little upset with me... I don't understand why."

Hecatia should have known to expect this. Junko  _had_ used her power to purify herself so many times that she had become a being of pure revenge, but...

"...Don't you  _care_ about anything else anymore?"

It was finally getting to the goddess.

Junko was taken aback by her tone, "Wh-what?"

Hecatia continued to lash at her, "You used to want to do other things, you used to smile and laugh genuinely when you were with me, but now the only thing you're ever genuine about is your revenge!"

Junko stuttered, "I-I..."

Hectia had tears in her eyes now, and she leaped over to hug Junko, knocking over her tea.

"I  _love_ you, Junko! And it hurts to see you like this..."

Junko could think of nothing to say. She simply curled her arms around Hecatia.

"I know there's no going back, though..." Hecatia sobbed, "Thats how cruel your power is."

"I'm sorry," Junko managed to utter. She knew Hecatia was right. All her other emotions paled in comparison to her lust for revenge, and she had no stakes in anything else anymore. She couldn't even bring herself to wish she could go back.

"It's ok though, It's ok... I promised." Hecatia said.

Junko looked at the goddess as they made eye contact.

Her eyes were determined

"I promised myself I would always love you, Junko, no matter what."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted to write a bit of angst for one of my new favorite pairings in touhou, as I think they have some potential for it. I'm not quite as confident in this fic as I was in my last one, but I'm trying to write more, and this was the idea that sprung into my head. It's a bit short, but I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
